


Claim

by Badi_otaku



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: It was a normal Sunday until the unexpected happened…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Damnit I love Jacob! And I love imagining him as an Alpha! (Just so you know Jacob’s character was what it took for me to start writing A/B/O) So here you go again! BTW I know it’s really short but it’s just the prologue, there WILL be more parts.

“Mom, I don’t feel good…”

Your mother turned around, wiping her hands quickly before putting her dishcloth down on the countertop with a frustrated sigh. She looked at you for a second. You were leaning against the threshold of the door that led to the kitchen, gripping your stomach and squirming slightly.

“You better not fake a headache, missy, if you think you can skip the sermon every week…” she said, trailing off as she moved towards you.

“Mom, it’s hurts…” you repeated, unable to comprehend the pain you were feeling, in your stomach, in your legs, in your chest; everywhere. Your mother sighed again, cupping your cheek and lifting your head so she could take a close look at your face.

“What’s wrong with you again…?” she muttered under her breath.

“I don’t know, my stomach hurts… bad, I think I have a fever…” you said, seeing your mother’s expression slowly fill with concern that immediately got replaced by utter fear.

“Oh please, no…” she said, putting a hand on your forehead, feeling your burning hot skin under her fingertips. You gave her a confused look, but the only thing she saw were your dilated pupils. “No, no, no, not now…” she repeated, taking a small step back.

“What’s wrong?” Your father’s voice interrupted her train of thoughts and she looked at him, her eyes widening slightly.

“I think she’s presenting.”

* * *

“But so late?” the woman asked, bringing both her hands to her chest, looking at the man in front of her, desperate for answers.

“It is very possible, I’m afraid…” Joseph said, laying a gentle hand on the woman’s shoulder, looking at her straight in the eyes before briefly turning to her husband.

“No… our daughter… she was supposed to be…” The man trailed off, as if trying to choose the right words. “Not… _one of those_ …” he finally said. This made Joseph smile a little and lower his head in understanding.

Unfortunately, _‘those’_ , Alphas and Omegas didn’t have a good reputation in his congregation. There were only a few of them and often time people held pre-conceived ideas about them, and your parents were visibly upset by the fact that you were an Omega, especially since they thought you were a Beta; you had gone through your adolescence without having presented and still hadn’t up until now, now that you were nineteen years old.

“I’ve heard things about them,” the woman said, keeping her voice down so that the people exiting the church wouldn’t hear. What a disgrace it would be if they learnt her daughter was an Omega… “They’re nothing but lustful beasts…” she finally said with disdain. Joseph looked up at her words.

“There’s a difference between lust and love, Mary,” he started, moving his hand from her shoulder to lay it flat on his chest. “Alphas and Omegas are gifted with an undying love for their partner, and from this love grows our legacy, children of pure _devotion_ … It is nothing but beautiful!” he stated with a hint of admiration in his voice, his smile widening and his arms opening up slightly, hands turned towards the sky.

Humans were a creation of God, and, to Joseph’s eyes, Alphas and Omegas were by far the most perfect. Unfortunately, their reputation preceded them. Lustful creatures, subjected to basic instincts. Violent beasts. Jealous, possessive. Dangerous things… Unfortunately…

“What now, Father?” the woman asked, cutting Joseph’s train of thought. He looked at them, thinking for a second before starting to slowly walk towards the entrance of the now empty church, the woman and her husband following close.

“She has yet to find a mate, I suppose…” he said, turning his head slightly to look at the woman as he kept walking. She nodded, her hands coming together again. Joseph looked ahead of him again, his eyes travelling slowly from his followers, gathered in the midday sun, to his family, waiting for him by a truck. He then spoke with a calm voice, like he always did, his eyes settling onto his older brother. “Then, we’ll have to grant her one, the sooner, the better…”


	2. Chapter 2

“She’s just a kid, Joseph,” Jacob said, pushing himself from the desk he was previously sitting on and started pacing in his office, arms crossed over his chest. Joseph’s gaze followed his steps as he remained perfectly calm, sitting on an old wooden chair.

“Jacob, she’s an _adult_ already, she’s mature, responsible… I _know_ her.” Back at it again, trying to convince his brother. But Jacob wouldn’t hear him, shaking his head slowly.

Joseph leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees, looking up at his brother with a concerned yet solemn gaze. “You know better than anyone what it would imply for her to stay long without an alpha’s claim…” he said, Jacob stopped pacing, his back turned to his brother, arms still crossed over his chest. Joseph sighed and straightened up. “When the next heat strikes-”

“I know,” Jacob cut him off, turning his head slightly. “But we can’t take that decision for her. _I_ can’t,” he stated, finally turning around to face his brother. He stared at him for a minute, arms hanging down his sides, his breathing steady as he thought it over.

He couldn’t take that girl and claim her as his. She was so young and full of life, he’d seen her smile and laugh with their people, so kind and innocent. He was old, scarred, cold-hearted… He didn’t know if he still had it in him; to take care of her, to cherish her and protect her. Hell, he didn’t even know if there was any love left inside him for her. He was a broken man, and she was a perfect angel, _Joseph_ ’s perfect angel. This would only mean a life of suffering for her…

“Taking her as my mate, it would be a life sentence,” he stated, looking down to the ground.

“It will be a _salvation_!” Joseph corrected with enthusiasm, standing up swiftly and walking towards the older man. “Jacob, brother…” he started, gripping at Jacob’s shoulders, “they’re so rare, and fragile. We need to protect them, they carry our legacy!” he said, looking at his brother straight in the eyes.

Jacob was always surprised with Joseph’s enthusiasm when it came to Omegas. Then he would remember, there were so few of them, as there were so few Alphas. But they were the ones who carried the most children, they were the ones who made the civilization endure, and they had this unbreakable bound tying them together, protection at all cost... Alphas and Omegas; they were the strong ones.

“More than hers…” Joseph started whispering now, leaning in to press his forehead gently on Jacob’s, as his brother responded to his contact, cupping his upper arms with his own hands. “It will be _your_ salvation…” he stated under his breath, full of hope for the broken man that he was.

After a few minutes of silence, Joseph pulled away, letting go completely and standing in front of Jacob. “The Lord is offering you a second chance, brother… not to train, not to kill, not to sacrifice… but to _create_ …” he said, his eyes widening slightly with his last word. He stood still a few more seconds before tilting his head back a little, looking down for a brief moment before his eyes connected with his brother’s again. “I hope you’ll seize it…”

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Jacob to his own thoughts.

* * *

“Love is a beautiful thing… a _powerful_ element,” Joseph said, standing front of his followers, looking down at the wooden floorboards for a moment, his left hand splayed in the air before him, palm turned to the ground. He looked up again, closing his hand and bringing it back to his side before continuing, “love is all around us, it comes in many forms, and we must accept all of them… For only with _true_ love, comes _true_ salvation.”

The entirety of the church cheered and applauded as The Father finished his sermon and you clapped your hands gently as well, smiling at him from the front row as he gazed down at you, giving back a loving smile.

You stared at each other for a short while before the crowd started going silent, standing up and slowly exit the building, John and Faith Seed closing the march. You and your parents were soon following them, exiting the pew before The Father called from behind you.

“My child!” You turned around to face him, the skirt of your sundress flaring out a little with the movement. He held his hands out and you took them, your touch gentle against his. “You may join your brothers and sisters outside,” he then said to your parents who had stopped as well. His voice was soothing and you felt slightly relieved as your parents complied.

Joseph looked back at you, you were alone with him now, in this big empty church. But you felt at peace as his gaze penetrated yours, blue eyes looking right into your soul. “Your parents told me about your condition,” he said tactfully. He must’ve seen the alarm settling in your eyes. “You do not have to be afraid, of anything…” he said and you relaxed a bit. His hands were still holding yours loosely.

“You have been blessed, (Y/N), with the gift of love. An undying, powerful love, you do not have to fear it, my child…” he assured and you smiled again, his demonstration of acceptance and enthusiasm warming your heart. “You have to embrace it, share it…” he finished. You nodded with confidence and he leaned in to kiss your forehead.

“I would like you to come with me now, and meet my family, well I’m sure you know John and Faith by now…” You nodded again and he let go of your hands. You couldn’t help missing his touch for a second before he started toward the doors. You followed him in silence, trying not to worry yourself too much, which was rather easy to do without your parents around.

You slowly made your way outside, stepping into the early afternoon sun. And suddenly your heart picked up its pace, your nose flooding with a fragrance you never scented before. Pine and earth, with a slight hint of musk, oh-so-pleasant to you.

You inhaled deeply, looking around you to find the source of such a delight as The Father’s hand came to rest flat between your shoulder blades, leading you towards your destination, the distant scent becoming more and more powerful with every step.


	3. Chapter 3

Her smell reached Jacob’s nose as soon as he opened the door of his truck to step onto the dirt ground outside his brother’s church. He leaned back against it, briefly scanning his surroundings as one of the followers guarding the entry approached him.

The scent was fading, he realized, but it was still everywhere in the air, and even then, he could tell he had never smelt that. He had smelt an Omega before, a few of them actually, but he’d never smelt something so powerful, delightful. As sweet as a pearl of dew trickling down a rose petal.

And Jacob certainly wasn’t prepared for the moment the front doors of the church opened. The wood squeaked loudly and a new wave of scent penetrated the hot, heavy air around them. His eyes widened, his body pushing itself off of the truck, arms uncrossing. _Could she be…?_

* * *

A profound anxiety settled in the pit of your stomach as you slowly approached the heralds, though you found a certain comfort in the Father’s touch, still warm against your back. You kept walking slowly, the scent you were able to pick up was getting stronger without you being able to identify the source. It soothed you, too, for some unknown reason.

Faith came to meet you half way and embraced you, a genuinely loving, comforting embrace that you gave back immediately with an honest smile. When you pulled away slightly, she caressed your hair gently, looking right into your eyes. “How are you doing, Sweetheart?” she asked.

“Good, thank you,” you responded with a confident nod as she took your hand in hers to lead you towards John and Jacob.

“Come,” she said and Joseph let go with a small smile, he was pleased with the love Faith showed you. The sight of his two innocent girls, his angels hand in hand truly warmed his heart.

You followed Faith and approached the two brothers. The Father was close behind you and John stepped forward to greet you. Your eyes made contact with Jacob’s for a second before John’s face came into view as he took your hand to his mouth to kiss it. “A pleasure to see you again, sister,” he said, but you only partially listened to him, starring at his blue eyes, your thoughts drifting.

You didn’t see Jacob Seed often. He spent most of the Sunday sermons outside, waiting with the volunteers assigned to guard duty. And the rare moments you got to see him were brief. Usually you didn’t pay him much mind, but today, for some reason, you seemed strangely keen on looking at him, or even speaking to him. There was something driving you to him that you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

You were waiting impatiently for John to let go of your hand so you could approach Jacob. You heartbeat accelerated again when the man before you pulled away, only to find Jacob gone.

Your head turned rapidly to see him walk away with quick, resolute strides. And something broke a little inside you as you watched him get away from you as fast as he could. Was he mad at something? Someone? Was he mad at you? Did he even consider how impolite that was? You had gathered all you courage to come all the way to them only to be rewarded with rejection.

Tears of confusion threatened to pool in your eyes when the wind started blowing harder, pushing your hair back, making it move with its flow, and bringing with it was wave of scent – _that_ scent – _his_ scent…

* * *

“You hurt her…” Joseph said matter-of-factly to his brother, breaking the silence in the passenger compartment of Jacob’s truck.

“I know…” Jacob replied calmly, his eyes fixed on the road before him, his ears filled with the muffled ramble of the engine as they drove to John’s ranch.

“Then why would you-“ Joseph started, only to be interrupted by his brother.

“Stop.” Jacob demanded. Joseph went silent and after a few seconds, Jacob sighed. “If I had stayed,” he started, his voice hoarse with frustration, “I would’ve bent her over the truck and claimed her over and over before the whole congregation,” he admitted, hoping that his crude words would make his point clear to Joseph. “That’s not quite what you envision for a Sunday morning, is it?” he said with a light chuckle.

“It’s… strange,” Joseph said, frowning in reflection. “You don’t react that way, usually, do you?” He asked. Jacob sighed again, griping the stirring wheel tighter, making his knuckles turn white.

“It’s… not usual, Joseph…” he confirmed, a slight but undeniable disappointment present in his voice.

“She’s yours, isn’t she?” Joseph asked, his brother’s silence making the response clear to him.

He knew it, he’d seen it happen already. She was meant to be his. It was God’s doing. She presented so late, his brother needed a loving presence in his life. But God’s plan was even more perfect than he thought. They were _meant_ to be together, no other possibilities. How could he have doubted that?

“This is wonderful news, Jacob…” he said, his voice gentle, a genuine smile curling his lips.

It wasn’t. Now that he knew, now that Joseph knew, there was no going back. Jacob wanted that girl, he _needed_ her, and she needed him. He knew what would happen to her if he didn’t claim her. She may not be aware, but the stakes were higher now. He had to protect her at all cost, even if it meant going against his will.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kind comments, they're really important to me! Things are starting to get serious so brace yourselves!

“This cannot go well, Joseph…” Jacob said, still gripping the steering wheel even after putting his truck in park.

“God knows what He’s doing, we just have to follow his plan, and everything will be alright, brother. Have faith,” Joseph responded, unfastening his belt and opening the passenger to step into the gravel driveway of your house. He then looked back at Jacob for a second before closing the door and walking around the truck.

Jacob rolled his eyes, sighing out of frustration and nervousness. This girl was haunting his thoughts lately and the mere vision and scent of her would sure make him go crazy. Joseph knew it, and yet he decided to have a meeting with her family, in their own home, to discuss an ‘arrangement’. He wasn’t even sure if the girl knew what she was and what was going to happen, he could only hope she did…

* * *

 

You watched your mother pace around the kitchen nervously from the corner of your eye as you arranged the biscuits on the plate, _rearranged_ them, actually, because your first try wasn’t good enough for your mother. Having the Father in your home for tea was an honor, and she sure made a big deal of it. All you wanted was to please the Father, but you knew he was tolerant, forgiving. And he would sure forgive a few misplaced biscuits.

“(Y/N), where did you put the tray?” she asked, panic rising in her voice.

“On the table, Mom…” you sighed, continuing speaking under your breath, “right where _you_ put it…”

Now wasn’t the time for wrath, you remembered, taking a breath in and turning around to your mother, plate in hand, smile plastered on your face. You set the plate onto the tray next to the cups right as the doorbell rang. Your head snapped up, heart racing.

You knew Joseph wouldn’t come alone. Jacob would be here. It wasn’t unusual to have the Father coming to Holland Valley for a tea, but Jacob Seed didn’t come down from his mountains often, sometimes not even for his brother’s sermons.

And honestly, you’d hoped he had stayed in the Whitetails right about now. Because you yearned for his presence somehow, but you also feared his rejection. Even if you knew you shouldn’t have made such a big deal out of your last encounter, you couldn’t help it. It broke your heart.

This was one of the things to note after you presented. You didn’t know this guy, but somehow you felt connected to him, you longed for his presence, his touch… his scent. You knew this had to do with that whole Alpha and Omega thing. But you didn’t know much about that…

* * *

 

You followed your mother as she carried the heavy tray to the living room, greeting your guests enthusiastically. You saw the Father immediately rise from his seat on the couch to try and help your mother but she declined it, allowing him to sit back down. Your eyes were looking but your mind was elsewhere as the scent you now knew to be Jacob’s reached your nose, filling your lungs, stirring something deep inside you.

Both your parents sat beside each other on the couch across from the one Joseph and Jacob were sitting on and for a moment you stood awkwardly next to the armchair that completed the living room, staring at Jacob. He was leaning forwards, his elbows resting on his knees and his hand clasped together. He suddenly looked up at you, clenching his jaw and you swallowed, unable to tear your gaze away from him until Joseph’s hand touched yours.

You jumped slightly at the sudden contact and looked down to see him smiling at you, his touch was gentle and gaze loving and you managed to gather your thoughts enough to smile back and sit down on the armchair, turning slightly to your left to face the Father.

“My child, it’s a pleasure to see you again, you look well,” he said, finally letting go of your hand. His words were sincere and you returned the curtesy before he faced your parents again.

They all started talking calmly as your mother served the tea and handed out the cups. But once again, all you could think of was the Alpha sitting a few feet away from you. You kept staring, something inside you urging you to interact with him in any way, a look, a word, a touch, but you remained frozen.

And although all your attention was on him, he didn’t look at you once. Actually, it looked like he was doing his best to keep his gaze away from you and you sadly wondered why, longing for him to acknowledge you. Why wouldn’t he look at you if he wanted to? Why would he not talk to you?

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the Father’s gentle voice, pronouncing a word you didn’t think you would hear in this conversation, not now, not here. “Marriage…” his voice died down and both your parents looked over at you, eyes glistening with joy.

“What…?” you asked, your voice barely a whisper as fear crept into your heart. You mother practically launched at you, taking your right hand in hers, looking at you straight in the eyes.

“Oh (Y/N), doesn’t it sound wonderful?” she asked with enthusiasm. Your eyes widened and you started shaking your head slowly as you put two and two together. They wanted you to marry… It was because you were an Omega, wasn’t it? They needed to find you a husband, so you could ‘share your gift of love’ as Joseph put it. But you didn’t want marriage, not now, not so soon, and with who? Jacob Seed?

You thought you saw him finally look at you but you didn’t care now, panic seized your whole body and tears started pooling in your eyes. Your nature was pulling your towards him, but your mind wasn’t following, not if it meant taking away your freedom, because that’s what marriages do, right?

“No…” you protested, although your voice was kept low and trembling, it was firm. You felt yourself slowly fall apart as more tears stung your eyes and you felt the sudden urge to get away from the situation, as soon as possible.

You pulled your hand from your mother’s grip, bolting out of the armchair, running off as fast as you could. You were quick to climb the stairs and run into your room, only able to push the door behind you, leaving it slightly ajar, before you broke down, crying tears of denial, fear, and wrath.


	5. Chapter 5

An uncomfortable silence filled the room after she ran upstairs. Joseph was trying to hide his confusion and Jacob struggled to contain his anger. Both brothers thought her parents would have talked to her by now, about what she was, about what was going to happen and why. They thought they’d have discussed it, and eased her potential worries, but they were wrong. She didn’t know a single thing about all that was happening around her, _to_ her.

When her mother tried to get up, Joseph stopped her with a silent gesture of his hand, taking a breath before speaking as calmly as he could manage, sensing his brother’s respiration quicken. “Jacob, would you check on (Y/N) to see if she’s alright?” he asked, not looking away from both parents sitting in front of him.

They looked surprised by their daughter’s reaction, shocked even. And it made Jacob’s wrath boil inside him. What were they thinking, what did they expect? How could they be so naïve?

Jacob took in Joseph’s words. Maybe it was he and his brother’s role to go and talk to her. If her parents didn’t take it upon themselves, they’d have to do it. But Jacob wasn’t good at this, especially now, but he knew Joseph ought to have a private conversation with her parents, so he got up silently, staring at the two so-called adults, his jaw clenching as he stepped away.

As he walked upstairs slowly, his boots thumping on the wood, anger was replaced by an unfamiliar nervousness and he tried to find the right words and the right gestures, this was gonna be harder than he thought…

* * *

Upon arriving to what he assumed was the door to your room, Jacob stopped walking, peeking through the gap between the threshold and the unclosed door. He breathed in and lifted his hand slowly, knocking on the white wood but failing as the door creaked open slightly under the pressure of his knuckle, making you raise your head in surprise.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, swallowing at the sight of you, sitting on the edge of your bed, your knees tucked under your chin as tears kept falling down your cheeks. He felt a pang of sadness and regret. Right then, he decided he hated to see you cry and he found himself deeply upset by the knowledge that you were distressed and knew in this moment that all he wanted was to protect you, hold you and comfort you in any way possible.

He tore his gaze away from you, looking around your room, all pink and flowery, with plushes still populating your white laminated furniture. Guilt rose inside his chest again and he swallowed it as best as he could, but this room was just a reminder of how young and bright you were compared to him, old and broken.

His eyes met yours again and he noticed you were trying to wipe away your tears. He wanted to apologize for interrupting you but the words died in his throat as hesitation seized him. He settled with simply pointing into the room, asking with a quiet voice, “can I?”

You nodded shyly, knowing what he was here for. Your mind was rushing with interrogations, confusion and fear spreading through your whole body as they begged to be answered. What was happening? Why? Why you?

You brought your gaze down to the floor as he started to move towards you, still keeping your legs close to you. He slowly marched to your bed, turning around and preparing to sit beside you, lifting his pants slightly before squatting, letting out a soft groan through his nose as his joints cracked quietly under his skin.

A silence stretched in the room as neither of you dared to glance in the other’s direction, until you started speaking, a jolt of boldness animating you. “What is happening?” You sounded more afraid than what you would’ve liked. “What am I? What are we? I mean…” Your words spilled out of your mouth before you could stop them, fear still tangible in your voice.

Jacob sighed, realizing the extent of your lack of knowledge and his thoughts drifted back to your parents, anger rising again before he spoke, as quietly as possible. “You’re an Omega, (Y/N)…” he said, turning his head briefly to look at you. Your name sounded surprisingly good on his tongue and it comforted you slightly. “That means you… have more… enhanced female characteristics than Betas, especially primary sexual ones…” he didn’t know how to put it without sounding rude as he felt you tense.

“I’m an Alpha, it’s the same but… with male characteristics…” he added, trying to remember to breathe between his sentences. He hated doing this, but he had to, he owed you that and he was happy to ease your concerns, it was his job.

“Alphas and Omegas are… complementary. Alphas attack, they hurt. Omegas defend, they heal.” This was the simplest explanation for this relationship, but there was so much more to it… “They are meant to be together, _mates_ , for life,” he explained, stopping as you visibly flinched. “They need to be together to survive,” he said, hoping to justify his words.

Jacob stopped for a second, feeling like his explanation was done, but it wasn’t. You needed to know, why him, why you? What made you so special? Why was this relationship so peculiar?

“But, for some, the connection is stronger, they’re like… _true_ mates.” This was the best word he could find. “They’re like… made exclusively for one another and once they know each other they can’t be taken apart.”

Fear was slowly seeping away and replaced with concerned curiosity. “What happens if they are…?” you asked, mumbling into your knees shyly. He sighed.

“Death…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's getting real guys! So excited!

_“They’re like… made exclusively for one another and once they know each other they can’t be taken apart.”_

_“What happens if they are…?”_

_“Death…”_

His word made your heart sink in realization, your chest clenching in fear. Tears started pouring again and you lowered your head, trying to hide yourself from him. So this was it, you were chained to him for the rest of your life? But what did that even mean? That you were just going to _die_ if you didn’t accept him?

Jacob knew this word was hard to take in, but this was the harsh truth, he’d seen it happen and you needed to know. You were his and you needed to know that too. But, he realized, you knew this already, there was something more between the two of you.

“You felt it?” He asked and you nodded slowly. Yes, you’d felt the special bound that tied you together. Even if you couldn’t compare it to anything as you’d never met an Alpha, you knew, deep down, that this was special, your mind noticed, your heart felt it and your biology screamed it to you.

“I don’t want that…” you murmured, tears intensifying again. Jacob tried swallowing his anger at your rejection. He knew he couldn’t resent you for this, but he couldn’t prevent it. He could control it, however. Nevertheless, his words came out harsher than he would’ve wanted.

“And I don’t want it more than you do, kiddo,” he said and you wiped you tears, sniffing loudly as you tried your best to calm down, realizing how upset you made him. His voice got suddenly softer. “Look, we’re in the same boat here. Either you accept it, or you don’t do anything, but you won’t be doing it for long, unfortunately. It’s as simple as that.” He felt your doubt then. After the first wave of fear and panic, disbelief started slowly invading your mind. Death? It seemed too big to be true, you didn’t believe it.

“I’ve seen it happen, trust me you don’t want that,” he said, looking directly at you now. He was saying this for you, but he was mostly doing this for himself, he knew he wouldn’t be able to face the rejection of his Omega. Anxiety started seeping into his skin at the thought.

Jacob remained silent as things started to become clearer. You felt him move slightly and his fingertips touched the skin of your shoulder ever so lightly, sending a warm shiver down your spine and you looked at him. “Just know that you’re not alone,” he assured you before getting up slowly, his fingers brushing on your skin as he walked away slowly.

You wiped your last tears as your eyes followed his imposing form. He was right, you were in the same boat, the only way you could do this was together. And you realized; this was the thing, you were together in this.

“Wait,” you called and he stopped, turning around to see you uncurl on the edge of your bed, hands gripping at the sheets under you as you searched for words. “Can I… smell you?” This sounded so odd to you and would probably to any normal person in the world, but not to him.

He took a small step closer to you and you got up, walking towards him, your bare feet thumping on your carpeted floor. He didn’t look away from you for even a second and you could finally see through those blues eyes; amusement, longing… and a glint of love.

You stood in front of him, your head tilting back to look at him, the height difference almost ridiculous. He remained completely still as your eyes travelled down his face to his jaw, neck and chest. And he still didn’t move as you closed in, like a curious doe he was afraid to scare off.

You slowly but boldly wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed yourself to his body, burying your face in the crook of his neck, the metal of his chain warm against your skin. You felt his slight surprise but it didn’t last, quickly being replaced with relief as you instinctively pressed your nose to his scent gland, inhaling deeply. That was the scent you smelt at the church, it was… soothing. You felt good now, complete.

When he was sure you wouldn’t run off, he wrapped his strong arms around your waist, burying his nose into your hair as your heart started beating faster, pumping hot blood through your veins. Your scent was a drug to him. He wished this chaste moment lasted forever, so pure and innocent, but his body was already reacting to his omega’s presence, the closeness was too much.

You tensed again when you felt it. You knew what it was, and you knew what caused it but you didn’t break the embrace, you couldn’t and you didn’t want to. “You smell so good…” he whispered against the crown of your head as guilt started spreading through his chest.

“Back at the church…” This memory was still painful for you and he knew it, because he felt the same rejection when you ran from him earlier, he was blinded by wrath then, but he still felt it now that anger was gone. “I couldn’t control myself, I had to leave, I didn’t want to hurt you…” he said apologetically and for a moment you were confused. Did Alphas hurt their Omega when they were aroused? Where they this violent and uncontrollable?

“Are you going to hurt me now?” you asked, fear creeping its way back into your chest. He let out a faint ‘no’ under his breath, he was certain, confident; never. And you were at ease for a moment, but was he gonna run off again? “Are you going to leave me now?” you asked with a timid voice and your fears were fed again as he broke the embrace, leaving you standing still in front of him.

“I just need a few minutes alone,” he said, staring at your face, taking in every feature, every curve, every dimple. The breath you took was full of hope and you nodded.

“I’ll be waiting here, then. So when you come back, we can go back downstairs,” you said with confidence. This would work, it _had to_ work.

“Alright kiddo,” he said with a smile, cupping the back of your head and leaning in to kiss your forehead before walking away and into the room next to yours, leaving you standing in your room, blush rising to your cheeks. You were breathing calmly though your heart was pounding. You still had a million questions. But you felt good. You were complete now.


	7. Chapter 7

You started fidgeting with your hands after a few minutes alone, still waiting for Jacob to come back for you, nervously thinking of what was going to happen once you join your parents and Joseph downstairs. Were you supposed to explain things to your parents? Did they know everything Jacob told you? Were you supposed to go back with Jacob right away? Like… move in with him?

Your musings were interrupted by Jacob’s voice. “You ready, kiddo?” he asked with a quiet voice and you looked up at him, a little surprised. He was waiting for your response, standing casually in the threshold of your bedroom door.

You nodded and quickly made your way out, walking past him to reach the stairs. You went down the first few steps before stopping and turning around slightly to see him still standing near your door, visibly trying to keep his composure. “I’m right behind you,” he assured, his voice still gentle and you continued on your way, heart beating fast, both for the alpha behind you and the people who were waiting ahead.

When you entered the living room, the Father and your parents were all standing, you looked around, your gaze quickly shifting from one person to the other. You were confused, your mother seemed upset, on the verge of tears, your father seemed angry, as did Joseph. The Father was known to never get angry, so you knew there was something wrong.

As soon as your entered Joseph’s field of view, his look turned gentle, loving and he turned to you with a smile, holding his hands out to you. You smiled back, letting him know everything was okay and stepped into his touch, letting him cup your head with both hands and gently pull you closer to kiss your forehead. You closed your eyes a second before opening them again when he pulled away slightly, staring at you, still cupping your face.

“Are you alright, my child?” he asked and you couldn’t help grinning, the small sparkle of excitement inside your chest suddenly coming alive at the thought of your alpha.

“Yes, Father… Thank you,” you said, and his smile widened, his relief genuine. He let go of you and his eyes shifted to look at his brother who was still standing behind you. You turned your head slightly, spotting Jacob in the corner of your eye.

“I take it you have come to an agreement…” Joseph said and Jacob gave a strong nod. The Father seemed happy with his brother’s response and looked at you again.

“This is wonderful news. We will properly seal this union, then it shall be rightful in the eyes of God…” he said and you took in his words, your heart still clenching at the thought. Marriage… You took a breath in and Joseph continued. “Although we ought to hasten, I think it is best to leave you a few days to reflect on this, so you shall be ready in due time.”

After going silent, he looked back at your parents briefly, barely acknowledging them as they nodded in approval, a hint of fear visible in their eyes. He then made his way towards Jacob and started to talk to him quietly. You took it as your cue to go see your parents.

You were still confused as to what happened while you were upstairs. But whatever it was, it made your mother very upset, and it pained you a little to see her like this. You approached her slowly, your father was holding her close to his side, staring at you with rage filled eyes.

“Mom? You okay…?” you asked gently, swallowing as she stepped away from you and your father, tears welling in her eyes. You heart sank as you realized it may be because of you and your reaction. And you felt bad. You stared into space for a second before your father closed in, invading your personal space and gripping your upper arm so tight it made you wince.

“You see her? This is because of you and your childish behavior!” he said through gritted teeth, still keeping his voice low so that the brothers standing a few feet away wouldn’t hear him chastise you. Your eyes widened at his words. So it _was_ your fault…

“We’ve made fools of ourselves before the Father, because of you!” he continued. Your eyes started tearing up when your his grip tightened even more, making you whine in pain as he shook you repeatedly, his free hand coming up towards his face, ready to give you a backhand slap. Your father had never been this violent. You received a few spankings here and there when you were a child, but now you were terrified, you’d never seen him like this.

“Please…” you whimpered weakly in a useless attempt to make him stop, but he wouldn’t stop and you saw his hand moving quickly, his wedding ring nearly making contact with your skin before he was suddenly pulled away. You lost your balance and landed against a strong frame. The man helped you back on your feet with a gentle touch as you quickly came to your senses, watching with wide eyes the scene playing before you.

Jacob was straddling your father’s body, pinning it to the ground, his right hand gripping your father’s left wrist and his left hand pushing your father’s face against the floor boards to immobilize him. “You don’t hit your kid! You don’t hit kids!” Jacob was screaming in your father’s face, his voice full of rage.

Your heart was pounding and at the moment, you feared for your father’s life. You mother was crying on the side, arms wrapped around herself, calling your father’s name as you launched towards Jacob, falling to your knees, gripping one of his arms with both hands and pulling gently. You were scared. The alpha was boiling with rage and violence, it terrified you, but you had to stop him.

“Jacob! Jacob, please!” you called, but he didn’t snap out of it, he didn’t look at you. You heard Joseph call his name too, like a warning, while keeping his legendary calm.

“If you ever touch her again, you’re a dead man!” Jacob kept screaming and you kept calling and tugging at him until he finally looked at you. The look in his eyes overwhelmed you, a mix of rage and fear. Fear for your safety, fear for _his omega’s_ safety. He must have seen the dread in yours, because he swallowed uncomfortably, he was in pain.

“I’m okay…” you whispered, hiding the terror away and he visibly calmed down. You got up, pulling him with you. He stood up, letting go of your father who quickly ran towards your mother, eyes wide in shock, rage still pumping through his veins.

“Get away from my daughter, you insufferable beast!” he shouted when he saw Jacob touch your face to see if you were harmed. The words made him look at your father with a silent threat that made him go completely silent. Joseph gave your parents an indifferent look and they nearly broke down again.

The Father’s indifference was worse than Jacob’s wrath.

“I’ll be alright, I promise…” You kept repeating this words to Jacob, your voice small and broken. Once Jacob made sure you were telling the truth, he sighed and finally accepted to leave with Joseph. The Father gave you one last smile before heading to the door, Jacob following him. You dutifully lead them to the entrance, opening the door to let Joseph out.

As Jacob walked by you, he stopped and turned around, leaning closer to you. You pressed a hand flat on his chest as he cupped the back of your neck to kiss the top of your head, like he did back in your room. It made your heart flutter. And the butterflies, you felt them too…


	8. Chapter 8

Joseph slowly climbed the steps leading to the porch and walked to the front door before ringing the door-bell, waiting for someone to answer. He smoothed the front of his vest, looking around briefly, watching the sun beat down on the crops around the house. Everything was peaceful until a soft voice tore the comfortable silence.

“Father, what a surprise,” the woman said, her left hand laid flat on against the wooden door as she opened it slightly more, gesturing inside. “Please come in…” she said and Joseph stepped inside with a grateful smile, feeling the cool air of the house surround him, replacing the heat of the early afternoon.

“I’m sorry to arrive unannounced. Is (Y/N) here, I’d like to give her something,” he said and the woman nodded, closing the door and following him as he made his way into the living area, putting the sturdy white paper bag he was holding down on the coffee table.

“Of course, I’m going to get her, please, have a seat,” she said. He didn’t miss the hint of nervousness in her voice as she awkwardly made her way upstairs but he said nothing and sat down, waiting in silence.

* * *

“(Y/N)? The Father is here to see you…” Your mother’s voice broke your train of thought and your heart skipped a beat. The Father? Here for you? This could only mean one thing, it was about you and Jacob. The Father never came unannounced to people’s house in the middle of the afternoon, so it was either good or bad news…

“I’m coming…” you said, watching your mother turn around and head down again, closing your book and getting off your bed. You readjusted your clothes slightly and took a deep breath, proceeding to walk downstairs.

When you entered the living room, the Father stood up from his seat on the couch, stepping towards you to cup your head with both hands, tilting it slightly to kiss your forehead. You closed your eyes briefly, enjoying the soothing touch of his hands.

“Good afternoon, my child, how are you today?” he then asked, looking at you straight in the eyes, slowly letting go of you.

“I’m good, thank you…” you replied politely, your hands already starting to fiddle with each other as you became more and more nervous. You watched him in silence as he walked to the coffee table, lifting a paper bag from it.

“I have a gift for you…” he stated, his head suddenly lifting to look at you with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. You took the hint and stepped forward, taking the handles of the bag in your delicate hands.

You didn’t make him wait any longer and pulled the object from the bag. It was a simple white dress, the fabric was light and pristine. You looked up at Joseph, seeing him give a nod, gesturing for you to try it on.

You walked to the downstairs bathroom, your growing excitement putting lightness into your steps as your bare feet thumped against the wooden floorboards. This was your wedding dress. He didn’t have to say it, you knew it, and it made your heart beat faster with both anticipation and apprehension.

You put the garment on quickly, loving how well it fit around your body, and got out of the bathroom to step into the living room again, looking down at the dress.

“It’s beautiful…” you said, marveling at the piece of clothing. The short sleeves reached halfway down your upper-arms, the large round collar complimenting your neck and shoulders. The skirt flared ever so slightly, emphasizing your waist, hugged by the soft fabric.

“Indeed, beautiful…” the Father said and you felt the heat rising to your cheeks. You adverted your eyes, smiling shyly. “Nervous…?” he said, approaching you to lay a hand on your shoulder, rubbing your skin lightly through the fabric.

“Yes, actually…” you answered, your heart beating frantically, your mind teeming with an array of emotions and millions of questions. The Father’s hand slid to yours, taking it gently to lead you to the couch he was previously sitting on, inviting you to take a seat beside him. He stared at you for a moment as you both sat sideways, facing each other slightly.

“It is normal,” he started and you looked up at him through your lashes, “marriage is a major step to take in one’s life, all the more so given the nature of your relationship with Jacob.” You smiled shyly at the mention of your Alpha, a spark of fondness blazing inside your chest. “But I suppose your Baptism was as nerve wrecking…” he added with a friendly smile. You lifted your head suddenly, staring at him for a moment before adverting your eyes again.

“Uh, yes… I guess…” you said, preparing for the inevitable to come.

“What’s wrong, my Child…?” he asked, his eyes filling with concern, his hands reaching for yours to gently cup them.

“It’s just that…” You hesitated and came to the conclusion that lying would only make things worse, if possible… “I’ve not been baptized… Father…” you stated, looking at him in the eyes. He remained silent for a few seconds.

“How… well this is surely surprising news… Why is that, Child?” he then asked, still keeping his calm despite the tangible surprise and annoyance in his voice.

“I was still young when we joined the Project, I can’t really remember, I think I didn’t know at the time…” you said, speaking rapidly, fiddling with your hands and looking at the man before you, your voice weak with fear and apology. “Are you angry, Father?” you asked and he remained silent again, his eyes staring blankly before his blues eyes found yours again, his soft voice reaching your ears.

“My displeasure is not directed towards you, my Child, fear not…” he said, patting your hands which were still nestled in his. You relaxed slightly, exhaling slowly as you took in his next words. “You need to atone for your sins before the marriage, however…” he said with a nod, you nodded as well, looking down slightly in embarrassment.

He must have seen your expression and lifted one of his hands to cup your face gently, tilting your head up slowly and smiling slightly. You produced a weak smile and it was enough for him. He let go and stood up slowly as you did the same.

“I’ll see to that shortly and inform you as soon as possible, have no concerns,” he said, laying two comforting hands on both of your shoulders, the weight of them soothing your fears a little. “you’re in good hands, here,” he added, cupping your cheek and running his thumb on your soft skin, his gaze piercing through yours, “you’re my family.”

“Thank you, Father,’ you whispered, your heart warming with emotions again.

He then stepped away a little as your mother entered the living room, a tray with hot tea and several cups on it. You walked to the stairs, retrieving your clothes on the way and made your way to your room, your ears picking up the Father’s voice again, this time it wasn’t as gentle, it was severe, commanding…

“Is your husband here? I’d like to have a talk with the both of you…”


	9. Chapter 9

The muffled voices coming from downstairs spoke unintelligible words. One was raised, you noticed and the others were practically silent. Pleading would reach your ears amongst the occasional crackling of the wooden floor as you moved around in your room.

After a little while, you heard a door close and silence filled the whole house. You took the white dress the Father offered you off of your bed to put it in your closet, setting the clothing hanger aside on the rod. Your hand was lingering on the soft fabric when loud footsteps sounded outside your door and a sharp call of your name made your blood freeze inside your veins.

The door of your bedroom opened suddenly and you were stuck in place, eyes widening with fear as your father entered the room, your mother close behind, yelling and begging for him to stop.

“You ungrateful child, we’ve given you everything!” he shouted, rushing towards you and gripping both your arms so tight it made you cry out. “We raised you and that’s how you thank us? Making fools of us again, discrediting us in the eyes of the Father!” His barking filled your ears and you struggled to get away when finally he let go of you, making you nearly stumble.

“I didn’t- what is happening?” Confusion and fear rushed through your veins and you rapidly turned to your mother. “Mom?” She was crying, shaking her head and your face became expressionless.

“Why would you tell him? Why did you have to open your filthy mouth, sinner…” your father growled in front of you. You looked at him again, frowning. How could they question your faith?

“I had to… I couldn’t…” you stammered, taking a step back from him, useless as he closed in again, his index finger pointed at you.

“You could’ve shut up, that’s the least you could’ve done for us!” he yelled. His words were shocking, infuriating and you suddenly understood the essence of them. How dared they accuse you? How dared they make you feel guilty for your honesty?

“I- No… I’m not a liar…” you said. “You- you made me like this, you made me do this…” It was your index that pointed at him -at _them_. You were loyal to your faith, devoted to the Father. How dared they attack you for that?

“Don’t be stupid, child!” His voice raised again, making you tremble slightly before anger took over your whole body, now speaking for you. How dared they make you _responsible_ for that?

“You should’ve thought about this before deciding for me! _You_ refused to let him baptize me, _you_ refused to let me atone, _you_ made me a sinner! It’s _your_ fault, only yours!” you shouted, draining the air from your lungs as tears of pure rage started pooling in your eyes.

“You damn insolent brat!” His hand was swift. A single cry of his name wasn’t enough and his cold, heavy ring sliced the skin of your cheek, his knuckles and nails biting into your flesh, the force of the blow putting you off balance and making you fall to the ground.

You stayed down, crying in pain, fear and rage. Your father leaned over you, slightly held back by your mother’s grip. “Don’t you ever _dare_ to disrespect me in my own home, you filthy creature… None of that would’ve happened if you stayed as you were, instead got that, an ingrate violent lustful _monster_ …”

* * *

You passed by the front door on your way back upstairs when the doorbell rang. You turned your head briefly to look at your reflection in the mirror next to the coat rack on the wall, running a gentle hand on the bruise that three full days didn’t help to heal. You swallowed rapidly and proceeded to open the front door, a large figure appearing in your sight.

“Jacob…” you said, your voice translating your apprehension more than your excitement. You watched the man before you turn his head rapidly, his attention suddenly on you, and tried unconsciously to hide the side of your face behind the half-opened door.

You did a poor job apparently as you saw Jacob’s jaw clench as soon as his eyes were on you. Your heart jumped inside your chest as he took a step forward, invading your personal space in the process. “Where is he?”

You stood before him, laying a hand flat on his chest to stop him. “Jacob, don’t… Please,” you said, looking up at him, feeling his heart beat furiously under the palm of your hand. You didn’t want to cause another fight, you didn’t want to witness anymore wiolence. “I’m okay,” you whispered, trying to hold back the tears as memories of the abuse filled your head again.

He looked down and visibly calmed down, sensing you distress. He gently cupped your untainted cheek, wiping the tear with his callous thumb. “I need you to come with me, (Y/N)…” he started, still hesitant, “to confess…” he said, you merely nodded and he pulled away slightly, looking down at your feet. “Do you have shoes on?” he asked, not wanting to waste any more time.

You nodded, letting him know you were following him. He tuned around, waiting for you on the porch. As you were about to step outside, your mother’s voice sounded behind you, stopping you in your tracks.

“(Y/N)? What is it?” she asked, both you and Jacob looking over at her. “Ja-Jacob, good morning…” She gave him a shy smile, but her voice was full of fear and disgust. You swallowed hard, somehow upset that your mother got involved in your interaction with your Alpha, and your anger started pooling inside you at the sight of your father exiting the living room to join your mother, his eyes filling with wrath as he noticed you and Jacob.

“Wha- where are you taking her!?” he asked, yelling at Jacob, his voice full of disdain, and quickly stepped forward to grab your arm, trying to force you back inside.

Your heart stopped beating for a moment and your head turned to Jacob again. His eyes darkened suddenly, you thought he was going to burst with rage again but no violence followed, you held your breath, eyes wide as you watched your Alpha head to your father, his strides deliberately slow, his boots thumping loudly on the wooden floorboard. He closed the distance between them, pulling you from your father’s grip, one finger raising in accusation.

“Don’t address me like that ever again, old man,” he said, his voice low and heavy with threat. You watched your father’s head tilt back a little, his hands trembling. “I’m taking (Y/N) to confess, and you’re going to let me, because you have no rights over her, not anymore…” He stopped for a second, his eyes rapidly shifting down and up again to stare at your father’s, his voice dangerously raucous. “This is the will of the Father.”


	10. Chapter 10

There was a palpable tension in the truck that led you to Fall’s End. The sun was already high in the sky, making the air hot and heavy. You fiddled with the hem of your dress, nervous for what was to come. You knew you would have to talk to John, to confess, but you had no idea what to actually confess to him, and it made you even more upset.

The only thing easing your worries were the choir songs, softly playing from the car radio, quiet but still well audible over the roaring engine. You dared to glance at Jacob from the corner of your eyes, he was staring straight ahead, not looking away from the road once. Sometimes you could hear a slight sigh escape through his nose as he shifted in his seat, it was your only form of interaction with him.

You turned your head and looked at the wheat field scrolling past the window of the truck, trying to keep your calm, but the more you tried, the worse it got and soon questions started swirling through your mind again. You let yourself fall deep in thought to the song that’d been playing for a couple of minutes already.

_…so grab a book and step into the choir…_

_Oh John! Bold and brave!_

_He’s finding us a family, he’s teaching the Faith._

_Oh John! Keep us safe!_

_He’s gonna march us right thr-_

An exasperate groan pulled you from your thoughts and you looked back at Jacob, his large hand taking its place back on the steering wheel after turning off the radio. You witnessed the scene, feeling the sudden urge to apologize, but you didn’t say anything and lowered your head slightly as silence made its way back in the vehicle.

Until Jacob finally started talking.

"I’m gonna talk to Joseph about this…” he said, still not looking away from the road. You were confused for a second before you lightly touched the bruise on your cheek, understanding that he was talking about your father’s abuse.

“Don’t,” you said, fear suddenly creeping inside you. He quickly turned his head to look at you then. “It’ll make things worse…” sensing he wanted some sort of explanation, you went on, “my parents think Jos- the Father resents them because of what I tell him, they believe it’s my fault…” you said, he nodded.

“None of that around me, there’s no… ‘Father’… John is John, Joseph is Joseph, period,” he suddenly said, his tone was firm and you looked at him, slightly surprised. He didn’t look at you for a few seconds before turning his head. “Is that clear?”

“Yes Alpha,” your answer automatically came out of your mouth and you lowered your head. It took you a few seconds to process what just happened and suddenly it hit you, your eyes went wide. Your heart started beating fast as you took a last glance at Jacob, he seemed unaffected and it somehow appeased you and you went back to watching the landscape, enjoying the monotony of the engine.

* * *

“(Y/N)! Come, please, have a seat…” John’s voice resonated in the empty building as you entered the church. The place was darker and cooler than the outside and you followed the man with your gaze as he gestured to the pews before him. A bright smile adorned his face, as always and you felt at ease. “Jacob!” he then exclaimed, surprised by his brother’s presence behind you. “Confessions are meant to be private brother…” he said, touching your shoulder slightly as you walked past him to sit on the pew.

“I’m staying,” Jacob said with an unyielding voice. You saw John swallow a lump in his throat as he stared at his brother, his smile soon returning on his lips as he moved quickly and cheerfully in the room to grab a chair and set it in front of you.

You looked at Jacob as he sat next to you, a small smile playing on your lips, letting him know his presence was appreciated. He nodded ever so slightly and looked back at his brother as the latter took your hands in his, making you turn your attention back to him. His bright blue eyes bore into yours and he started speaking again.

“(Y/N)… You are aware of the reasons why Joseph brought you to me today…” he said, looking down and continuing, “ _sin_ is in every one of us, it’s engraved into our minds, like a poison that plagues our faith…” He looked up. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t be freed from it –that’s _doesn’t_ mean you can’t be forgiven…” He stopped for a second, his eyes briefly looking down and up again to meet yours. He lowered his voice slightly and continued, “(Y/N), do you wish to be unburdened, do you wish to atone for your sins and be redeemed…?”

“Yes…” His smile widened at your simple answer, his eyes gleaming with accomplishment. His hands squeezed yours slightly, excitement bloomed inside your chest and you smiled too before he let go. You put your hands down on your lap and briefly looked over to Jacob who seemed completely unfazed by all of this.

John leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his thighs and looked at you. “Have you thought about your confession, (Y/N)?” he asked with a gentle voice, you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and prepared to answer.

“Not… not really,” you said and John lifted his left hand slightly.

“It’s okay, we can take it slow…” He reassured you and you nodded. “Can you think of any event of your past, or a part of you that contains such a sinful nature…?” he asked and you thought about it for a second, and shook your head slowly. He squinted slightly and shifted in his seat. “Then, I guess we can start like this; how about… Gluttony? A want for something… so deep and unbearable that it would lead to a… grave excess?” he asked again, tilting his head to the side.

You thought about that, but nothing came to your mind, you didn’t do drugs, you didn’t play games, you didn’t drink alcohol, you didn’t eat more than needed… except that one time. You started talking, “there was that one time when I was little, on a friend’s birthday, there was this _huge_ cake, and I ate so much of it Mom had to pick me up early because I got sick, she was very mad, but she ended up staying with me all night and telling me stories…” You smiled slightly at the fond memory…

John stayed silent for a few seconds. “It is unfortunate, but you will be forgiven for this one…” He sounded amused. “What about… Greed, are you so attached to material objects it creates that… _need_ …?” His hand was clawing at his chest and you looked up, thinking.

“I have a few things… they are very important to me… they’re souvenirs… mostly plushies…” you said with a slight laugh and this time John just shook his head, not bothering to explain.

“What about Wrath… do you have this anger that eats away at you… this anger towards something or someone…?”

One thing came to your mind, your father, but you didn’t resent him, deep down inside, you weren’t mad at him. You looked at John again, shrugging. “I’m just mad at people who don’t use their blinkers…” you said and you immediately heard Jacob’s chuckle beside you, John rubbed his face with his hand and sighed.

“All these, (Y/N), are not…” He sighed again, resuming his interrogatory. “Lust, then?” he asked with a slight shrug and you went still, staring at him for a few seconds, his lips bent into a smirk and your heart started beating… fast.

“I… I’ve had impure thoughts… and I did things…” you said and John listened to you carefully, you could see Jacob shift in his seat next to you.

“Did you indulge in sin because of those thoughts, (Y/N)?” You nodded. “Do you still do?” You nodded again. “Can you be more precise…?” he asked and you looked up, surprised.

“John…” Jacob’s threat resonated in your ears and John looked at him.

“This is part of the confession, brother…” he stated, his smirk still playing at the corner of his lips and Jacob grunted in displeasure.

“I’ve touched myself to the thought of boys… and girls…” you confessed and you saw John’s eyebrows raise in surprise, his mouth opening slightly. “I think about it more and more these days, it drives me to sin… over and over…” you said. To you, it seemed like the worst sin, you were always told it was bad, that you should never do that… but it felt so good…

“Who’s in your thoughts lately, (Y/N)?” John asked and you stared at him for a moment to see if his question was serious. He was smiling, he looked amused… but completely serious.

“I…” you started, should you say it? Should you say his name considering he was in this very room? It was the truth, he occupied your thoughts day and night, all of him… his face, his body, his touch, his scent… “Jacob is…”

John remained immobile for a second, taking in your words, satisfied with the answer he got. His eyes turned soft as looked at your flushed face and started laughing softly. “That’ll do,” he then said, taking your hands in his and making you look at him. “Now, (Y/N), you know that sin _must_ be _exposed_ so it may be… absolved.” he stopped and let the words sink in, you knew what was going to happen now… “Where do you wish to bear your sin, for everyone to see?”

“I…” you started talking but you stopped, an unknown force preventing you from making this decision. You sought advice, turning your head slightly towards your Alpha.

“On her back,” he stated, clearly and firmly and John looked at him, then back at you.

“On my back…” you said with a nod, conforming to your Alpha’s decision, a lightness than filled your chest, you felt at ease knowing he was there, and his command felt like a support, you could rely on him for anything.

You were brought back from your daydream when John stood up from his chair, fetching the instruments of the atonement. You swallowed a lump in your throat as he gestured for you to sit sideways on the pew, you did so, baring one shoulder blade to his sight as he prepared to sit behind you.

“I’ll do it,” Jacob’s words resonated again as he got up, his voice still firm even as apprehension settled in his stomach. You looked up at him, clutching the backrest of the pew. If someone was to hurt you in any way, he preferred to be the one to do it, because he would certainly kill, on the spot, anyone who dared to.

Your gaze followed him as he moved to take his place behind you, he tried not to make eye contact and you gave up, looking straight ahead again. John stepped back slowly, watching the scene play out in front of him, seemingly pleased by it, in a twisted, sadistic way.

The buzz of the gun startled you and you shifted slightly, closing your eyes and preparing for your fate. Jacob closed in slowly, trying to steady his breath and his hand to make it as quick and painless as possible as it started biting into your skin. But the physical pain was perfectly bearable compared to the feeling of confusion and betrayal you experienced in this very moment, in the hand or your own Alpha.

Every letter engraved for life into your skin was an insufferable treason, every movement of his hand was a tear in his flesh more than yours, every push of the needle into your skin was a new blow to the bound that tied you together, and it hurt… God, it hurt so bad. And muscles started trembling, and silent tears started falling. But you held back your cries.

When the buzzing stopped and the whole church went silent, you were relieved. Your skin was red, swollen, throbbing, but it was over now. Jacob moved behind you and you felt his hand on the side of your head, his lips pressing against your soft hair.

“Good girl,” he murmured lovingly, hiding his trembling voice under the whispers. He was full of regrets, of betraying his mate, of hurting his most prized possession, his sweet innocent angel. And then you knew why he had picked your back…  So he wouldn’t have to look at your red eyes and see the tears rolling down your cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

“I need you to listen to me, (Y/N).” Jacob’s voice broke the silence that had settled in the truck a few minutes ago. You looked at him from the corner of your eyes, watching him briefly glance at the rear-view mirror, keeping an eye on the car that followed you, John’s car. You were on your way to the nearest portion of river, so you could get baptized after your confession, and finally be a part of Eden’s Gate.

“I’m listening,” you said with a soft voice, shifting a bit in your seat so that your shoulder wasn’t touching the backrest, your flesh was still throbbing under the gauze. Usually, John didn’t cover the tattoos he made, but this time Jacob insisted on covering it.

“I need you to stay completely calm during this whole process,” Jacob said, his voice pulling you from your thoughts. “John will put you under water, and right as your head touches the surface I want you to take a deep breath and hold it until you’re out again, you press your lips together and you try not to breathe through your nose, understand?” he demanded before going silent so you could process the information.

“As one usually does when under water…” you replied, a bit skeptical regarding his command, why would he insist on that…? You watched him as his right hand lifted from the steering wheel, staying still in mid-air, his palm facing down slightly.

“I’m serious about this, (Y/N), before you go under, you need to shut your eyes as tight as you can, alright?” His voice got firmer, his sudden show of authority making a cold chill run down your spine.

“You’re scaring me…” you said, furrowing your eyebrows and bringing your hands together in your lap.

“Just do as I say, everything will be alright, I promise…” he reassured you, looking at you for a second before his eyes were back on the road. He sounded nervous, and it made you worry even more. Why was your Alpha nervous? He was the one that was supposed to protect you… What was he scared of?

“Okay…” you sighed, your eyes briefly shifting to look at the car behind you through the mirror before they were back on the road again. You took a deep breath and waited, you just had to follow his orders, you just had to trust him and everything was gonna be fine.

* * *

Car doors were slammed shut and dirt was crushed under the soles of boots as you looked around the area. It was nearly noon and the sun was high in the sky, its rays shining through the water and partly reflecting on its surface, making it sparkle softly.

You stared at the two men who were pouring a greenish liquid into the crystal clear water and another chill of fear ran down your spine as realization settled in your mind. The greenish liquid, the bliss, its molecules penetrated in the system of those immersed into the water, through skin when exposed long enough and through the mucus membranes; mouth, nose, eyes…

Jacob knew you wouldn’t be underwater long enough for your skin to absorb the drug, except where the tattoo was, that was why he patched it up. And by doing what he said, shutting your eyes and your mouth, hopefully none of it would come in contact with the mucosa. Jacob wanted to protect you from the drug…

A gentle hand touched your non-tattooed shoulder, making you jump slightly and turn your head. Jacob was by your side, he gave you a confident nod and started walking towards the water and you followed him. John appeared in your field of view, holding one of Joseph’s books in his hand.

You joined Jacob on the bank and he made you sit on a rock to take your shoes off. You were about to bend down to untie them when he crouched before you, gently unlacing them and taking them off. You stared at him with surprise and fondness in your eyes. When that was done he helped you up on your feet again and John’s voice echoed through the trees and rocks surrounding the place.

“Ready when you are my Dear…” he announced, motioning for you to step into the water. You looked over at Jacob reflexively and he turned to John.

“I’ll do it myself, John,” he said and his brother looked surprised… then angry, but he eventually nodded, accepting his older brother’s request.

Jacob turned to you and helped you into the water, his hand grazing the small of your back as you both walked carefully until the water reached your waist. It was cooler than you expected, but it wasn’t unpleasant. You looked up at Jacob, waiting for him to position himself so he could lower you into the water.

Your heart started beating faster and faster as you thought about all the things Jacob told you to do. You looked at him in the eyes as he put one hand between your shoulder blades and held both of yours with the other. You squeezed it as tight as you could and let out a trembling breath.

“(Y/N), you will now be cleansed so you can be reborn as a member of our family. Do you wish to be unburdened, do you wish to atone for your sins and join the Project?” John’s voice echoed again and you prepared to answer, one single word… Your eyes not leaving your Alpha’s.

“Yes.”

And with this, your body was tilted back, the cool water seeped through your hair to reach your scalp and you took a deep breath, shutting your eyes and mouth tight, staying completely still. Everything around you went silent, only the muffled prayers of John and the sounds of the water coursing through the river reached your ears. Jacob’s hand was warm against your back, a protection from the soon overwhelming coldness surrounding you. You squeezed his other hand harder, his fingers responding with the slightest twitch, making you know that he was there.

And suddenly you were out again, your lungs filling with hot dry air again, like a rebirth, your heart thumped inside your chest at a furious pace. Jacob’s voice reached your ears, soft and quiet, “keep your mouth and eyes closed, it’s almost over.” So you did, you gripped his arm and let him lead you ashore.

Jacob quickly grabbed the towel someone handed him and used it to wipe your face. You grabbed the object to take over and he took a second to look at you, swallowing as he saw the light fabric of your dress cling to your skin, revealing every curve of your body to his wandering eyes. And in this moment, he was glad he couldn’t smell your scent over the stink of the drug.

John approached the two of you and laid a hand on your shoulder. “Welcome to Eden’s Gate, (Y/N),” he said with a genuine smile. You smiled back, muttered a soft ‘thank you’ and he walked away, leaving you and Jacob alone.

You turned to your Alpha as your body started shivering from the soaked fabric around your body. “C’m’here, we’re gonna get you out of this…” he said and your wrapped the towel around your body, squeezing the ends in your hands as Jacob guided you back to his truck, rubbing your back with his hand to try and warm you up.

You both stopped when you reached the side of the truck that was facing away from the scene and Jacob opened the door so you could sit on the backseat. He showed you the spare clothes laying there and told you he would be waiting on the other side for you to get changed. You nodded shyly and proceeded to take the towel oof your body, watching him walk away.

Once your dress was replaced with a cream colored t-shirt and black pants, Jacob came back with your shoes in hand. You smiled at him and he bent over again to help you put them back on. This gesture made your heart swell again, filling it with pride and longing. You were proud to be his Omega and you were longing for him, you were always wanting more of him.

* * *

You found yourself once again in Jacob’s truck, hopefully for the last time today. Still this same silence stretched between you. But neither of you needed to talk, nor _wanted_ to talk. You felt exhausted after everything that just happened and now struggled to deal with the pain pulsating in your shoulder. You didn’t feel intoxicated though, and Jacob checked your eyes before going back on the road, he said that the bliss didn’t enter your system, so you guessed it was a good thing.

“You alright, kiddo?” Like always, Jacob spoke first. You looked down at your hands as they rested in your lap.

“I’m fine…” you mumbled, you noticed his head turning briefly to look at you.

“I know when you’re lying to me…” he said matter-of-factly and you lifted your head again, a smirk tugging at the corner of your lips.

“It’s because of this Alpha thing, isn’t it?” you asked.

“No,” he said, his eyes still on the road, “it’s because you’re a terrible liar…” he announced with a nod. You remained silent for a few seconds, processing his words and let out a chuckle, your smile widening with your laugh.

“You have a pretty smile.” He spoke again, his words now making you blush slightly and look away.

“Thank you,” you murmured, before going silent until he drove you back home. After he pulled into the drive way and turned off the engine, you got out, retrieving your soaked dress and walking around the truck to join Jacob.

He pulled you against him to kiss the top of your head and you closed your eyes, smiling. “You did good, earlier, it’s over now,” he said, slowly pulling away.

“I’m okay, Jacob,” you assured him and he nodded, remaining still to stare at you for a minute. You wanted to tell him he did good too, he did good protecting you, but something kept you from doing so. You then took a deep breath and stepped back slightly to make your way to the front door before Jacob stopped you.

“Wait, I almost forgot…” he said, reaching into his truck through the open door. He then handed you a tiny black cellphone and you took it, looking up at him questioningly. “Take this with you, it has all the numbers you need, if anything happens, anything,” he said, cupping your cheek with his hand, looking at you lovingly, “you call me, alright?” His hand was still warm against your skin, comforting, and you nodded as his thumb caressed the skin over your cheekbone gently. “Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I'll be going back to school tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to update this series often from now on, I apologize for that and I want to tell you in advance that I'm not giving up on it! Thank you for all the support!


End file.
